Simplicity
by kyleoo145
Summary: Naruto, acts the blond idiot, but is actually very intelligent. Deception is a great tool. He will work through the hate of the village, with his limited resources to make the most of his situation.


A/N- Naruto is 15, therefore taller

Chapter 1

As I walked into the classroom, I was met with glares from the entire classroom. I just smiled and began climbing the stairs to the back of the classroom. As I went, I heard whispers regarding myself, "What's the dope doing here?" "He didn't graduate did he?" "Look, he has a Hatai-ate." I just ignored them all. Thanks to my enhanced sense of hearing I was able to distinguish the many different conversations throughout the room as I took a seat in the very back of the class. Next to be was the that quiet Shino kid. The just gave me a glance before returning his attention to the front of the room. I just rested my head down on the desk.

After as few minutes of waiting I heard the door opening and lifted my head to inspect the new entry. Coming in through the door was came Iruka. As our eyes met, a gave me a little smile, which I returned in my normal overly huge grin.

As he took his place in the center of the floor, the classroom became quiet at once. Normally Iruka had to work to get us to be quiet, but today it seemed everyone was excited to find out about their new squads. And so Iruka began his speech to the class about what it means to be a shinobi of Konoha. I just tuned out and thought about all the potential that my newest technique had. Last night when I learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) there was quite a bit information about the different uses for the different uses of the technique. The most interesting though was that everything the shadow clones learned was transferred to the original when they dispelled. The Scroll of Sealing had been very specific about what actually could be learned with shadow clones. For example, I could have a shadow clone read a scroll on a fire technique and then practice it. The shadow clone could then dispel itself and I would know how to do that fire technique. Also, I can have shadow clones practice chakra control and then when they dispel themselves I would subconsciously have much better control. One thing that I couldn't do with the shadow clones though is doing physical exercising, but that wasn't a big deal, I could do that and have my clones do everything else. I currently had a dozen shadow clones under henges in the library looking for various books on subjects I had missed while I was not paying attention in class. I kinda feel bad that I have to put time to such a things as history and geography, but now that I can use shadow clones I can increase my study rate exponentially.

"Uzumaki Naruto." I returned by attention to the real world upon hearing my name. "Haruno Sakura." And with that I let out a shout of victory. I don't actually like her, but I have to keep up the stupid blond ball of energy act to throw the world off and make people underestimate me. I mean, a shinobi's greatest tool is deception, something I am very good at. And so I had to have a 'crush' on one of the girls in the class. "and Uchiha Sasuke. You are team seven and your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Said Iruka as he finished up our team. Upon hearing who my last teammate was I couldn't help but groin. That stupid emo was such an arrogant prick it made me sick. Sighing to myself, I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the teams. I just stared blankly at black board. Before I knew it, Iruka was walking out of the room and jonin began coming in and directing their respective teams to meet them here or there, I still wasn't paying top much attention. Though when I zoned back in again, I found that our team was the only one left. Sasuke was brooding in the corner, while Sakura was just staring at him. I just looked up and cursed whatever deity had thought it humorous to place me on the same team as those two.

Suddenly, my head was overwhelmed with a sudden head ache. It came on so suddenly that I nearly fell out of my chair. I grasped my head with both hands and grinded my teeth together. But after five seconds, as fast as it had come, it was gone and I found myself looking through everything the first shadow clone had been learning about. My mouth gaped as I was presented with information with health and eating correctly. Shifting through the memories I found that the shadow clone had read a health book. Why the heck would he read that. I mean its completely useless. Of course then I was confronted with the final thought of the shadow clone and it him me. I short because I only eat ramen! I couldn't believe it. I hadn't been growing to my full potential because of what I eat. Sighing to myself yet again I resolved to throw out all my ramen and begin to actually eat right. But to do that I was going to need to learn to cook. I would have to have a few shadow clones look at some cooking books later.

While considering this, I was suddenly hit with another head ache, this one was just as intense as the last and lasted just as long. As I recovered my eyes went wide at what my shadow clone had read. My brain was slowly walking through the scenes of Icha Icha Paradise Vol. I. I found that as much as I wanted to stop the thought from passing through my head, I couldn't. But as it progressed and I actually paid attention I found that through all the sex and vivid descriptions of beautiful woman the story was actually pretty good and there was lots of information about girls and how they behave. Filing that away for later consideration I looked up when the door of the class room came sliding open.

In stepped a man dressed in standard jonin attire. He had tall silver hair that was being held up high in the air by what must be massive amounts of gel. The had a mask covering the lower half of his face. His Hatai-ate was angled so as to cover his left eye. All his weight was shifted to his left leg and he seemed to be leaning against an invisible wall. He had a little orange book held up to his face by his left hand and while his other was in his pants pocket. Shifting his eye up from his book for but a second before returning to his little book, which I now recognized as the Icha Icha Paradise Vol. I, the book that I had just remembered from my shadow clone. "My first impression of you is… boring. Meet me on the roof." And like that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Jumping up from my desk I charged out of the room with my huge fake grin on my face. I was up all the stairs to the roof in but a minute. When I arrived I found my new sensei just sitting on the railing reading his orange book. Walking up to him I sat down in front of him a little to his right and just waited, that grin on my face never leaving. A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura arrived. Turning to them I yelled in my normal high pitch annoying voice. Being fifteen, my voice had already deepened, but I kept using this one was I was more annoying to others, "What took you two soooo loooong?"

Sasuke just snorted at me, but Sakura stalked up to me and brought her fist down on my head while screaming in an inhuman screech, "NARUTO YOU BAKA!" I was forced to cover my sensitive ears. I really am going to have to stop pissing her off, else she'll make me deaf. Looking at our new sensei I saw that he had a similar look on his face after her screech.

"Sakura, if you ever yell like that in my presence again, I will not teach you anything." Kakashi said in a dead serious voice.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY VOICE?!" She cried again at the same tone.

Kakashi's face just scrunched up a the highly destructive level of her voice. Behind me I heard a light crack. Turning I saw a jagged cracked line through the window behind me. She really is destructive.

Kakashi just let out a sigh, "Whatever, time for intros. Name, age, likes, dislikes, and dreams. I'll go first, Hatake Kakashi…" and there was a long pause, "Ok your turn Pinky." He said with a quick glance from his book.

"Wait, but you didn't tell us anything but your name?" I cried in my annoying voice. He just shrugged and I sighed in defeat as Sakura began her speal.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm thirteen. I like Sasuke. I HATE Ino-pig and Naruto-baka. My dream is to marry Sasuke and have his children." She said in a fairly normal voice, though she started blushing madly once she got to her likes. When I looked at our teacher I noticed the slightest shift in his mask and I knew he was frowning. It seemed he was just as easy to read as everyone else.

"Ok your turn emo." Kakashi said.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke. Thirteen. No likes, many dislikes. I have no dream, but an ambition. I want to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sasuke spoke quickly though his intro. I couldn't help but be curious as to who he wanted to kill.

"Ok blonde, your turn." Kakashi spoke up one last time.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm fifteen, I failed the graduation test twice. I like ramen. I dislike those who hate me without getting to know me first. My dream is to become the Hokage!" I finished with the thrust of my fist into the air.

"How did you graduate this year? You FAILED the test!" Sakura demanded.

I was about to respond, but was cut off by Kakashi, "He performed a solo B-rank mission yesterday and was deemed worthy of graduating." The other to but had their mouths wide open. I smirked at them. I loved to prove people wrong.

"Why did the dope get a mission, I'm the rookie of the year, I deserved to have that mission." Sasuke cried, which is quite unusual for him. He never raises his voice unless its to insult someone.

Bu when Kakashi spoke again he completely ignored Sasuke's question. "Ok, tomorrow with me you genin test. Be at training grounds seven at eight. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up." And with that be disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Standing up, I walked up to the railing and jumped off the edge of the academy. I heard Sakura gasp, but just ignored it as once I was out of their view, I attached to the side of the building and walked down the rest of the way. Racing through the streets, I ignored the looks that were all directed at me. I could deal with their hate. Since I didn't care what they thought I just pushed it away from my mind. Quickly reaching my apartment building, I bounded up the stairs and arrived at my door and simply turned the handle. It wasn't worth locking the door. If someone wanted to trash his apartment they were just going to break the door down and then he would have to replace the door as well as everything else that was broken.

Upon entering my apartment I was greeted by the remaining ten shadow clones that I had sent to the library that morning. They were all sitting on the ceiling reading books. The floor seemed to have two sides to it. One with about forty books and the other with only a dozen. "What's up guys?" I asked. Only one clone seemed to even notice. He released himself from the ceiling and landed on his feet in front of me.

"Well, we came here after some people at the library started giving us odd looks. We each checked out five books. And came back here. We also decided to practice chakra control while reading, hence why we are all on the ceiling. Each of us picked a different category to ready. We got cooking, we hoped you would approve, especially after that one guy finished the one on health." I just nodded my head to him at that to show that I approved. "We also got history, geography, old additions of the bingo book, tactics and strategy, the next five volumes of Icha Icha Paradise, a five fictional classics, psychology, home maintenance, and art. We looked for something about fighting, but there wasn't anything. Those types of books are probably in the jonin library, but that's restricted for anyone below jonin."

I just smiled to myself. I could learn anything I wanted in no time at all. Sure I would have to actually get some experience in some of those various subjects, but it was a good start. "Greet job keep it up." And with that, that clone walked back up to the ceiling and continued reading his book. Forming the cross seal, I created shouted " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and instantly twenty more clones popped into existence. I silently swore to myself, I had completely forgotten how small my apartment was. I quickly began directing them around. "Split up, three of you clear out the kitchen and then stock it properly. Remember, use henges to avoid suspicion. Three more of you, do general clean up, I've kinda neglected to do so as of late. Three of you try and find out where the jonin library is and a way to get into it. One of you go and get us some new clothes. I'm overdue for a change in attire, as much as I want to keep the idiot image, I really am sick of this orange jump suit. The rest of you get some books and joins our buddy on the ceiling. Ready break." And with that I quickly exited my apartment to avoid the madness that was about to ensue.

Looking up at the sun, it seemed to be about one. Running of, I make my destination my own private training grounds. When I reached the stairs that lead into the HokageMonument I followed it until I came to the part that actually goes into the mountain, at which point I started just walking up the side of the mountain. When I reached the top, I ran through the woods and reached the a small clearing with a stream that bisected it. Smiling to myself, I prepared to start working to mast the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. My definition of master is to be able to perform the jutsu without any hand seals or having to say the jutsu. In order to achieve this, you have to be able to mold you chakra without the hand seal. You first practice without saying the name of the jutsu and from there progressively drop the one hand seal at a time until you can do it without any. Each dropped seal compounds the difficulty of performing the jutsu exponentially.

I had already completed this with the Kawarimi and henge. Both I can do without any hand seals, or even saying anything, but I have expanded on that even further.

The henge I have organized into four levels. The amount of chakra required varies based on the level of the henge. All henges require you to constantly focus on maintaining your form. For someone who practices this enough they can subconsciously keep the henge up without having to worry about it, and even fight in that form. The first level is the one taught to all academy students. You simply change your appearance into another person, but the person has to be a similar size to you. If the person is to big or small, your henge won't be solid and you will be found out very quickly. This level doesn't require much chakra, but you have to supply a constantly flow of it into the technique which if used to long can cause someone to drain themselves. The second level is henging into object that have varying sizes, such as rocks and kunai. To achieve this level you have to dramatically increase you chakra control from what is required for the first level. Though it uses the same amount of chakra as the first. Some jonin have trouble performing this level. The third level is to henge yourself into something transparent. I discovered this level when I tried to henge into water. It took a lot of effort to change into actual water instead of just a picture of it. When done properly you will look like moving water. This makes you almost impossible to see when hiding in water. You can also henge into air. Making you invisible to anyone without a dojutsu or strong chakra sensing capabilities. This is the level I am at. It requires the same chakra amount and control as the previous level, but it is difficult to rap ones mind around. The last level is a permanent henge. I don't have the slightest clue how I am going to be able to do this one, but I have been working on it for some time.

For the Kawarimi I have organized its use into five levels. The amount of chakra required for every level is only based on how far away the object is from you and your level of chakra control. When used at the most basic level the Kawarimi simply replaces your body with an object in within eye sight. The object will be a similar size to your body. It is very easy to perform and every academy student learns to do it. The second level required you to simply have better chakra control. Pretty much any chunin and most genin should be able to perform this. It allows you to pick what object you want to switch with, though it still has to be similar in size. The third level requires you to increase your control further. It allows you to switch with objects smaller that you. Though you have to work your way down starting with objects just a little smaller that you and slowly go smaller. To complete the third level you must be able to Kawarimi with a shuriken. The fourth level requires the same chakra control as the previous one, but requires more chakra to perform. It allows you to Kawarimi with larger objects. This is the level I am currently at. The last level is just theoretical so far. When I was able to henge into air, I figured that I should be able to do so with the Kawarimi as well. If I'm able to pull that off, I could literally Kawarimi anywhere.

Now I wanted to try and master the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Creating the seal, I shouted " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Turning to the one shadow clone I had created I gave him his instructions, "Ok, you are going to work mastering the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, while I start doing physical training. Have all the clones you make work on mastering it to." He just nodded and walked off to the side of the clearing while I started running laps around the edge of the Hokage mountain, though it was more like a plateau considering it was almost completely flat on top. And so I started a five hour training session.

Around six, I troughed back into my apartment. I had absolutely exhausted myself. My shadow clones had been able to perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu without the name. Considering it was only the first day of practicing, that was really good progress. Using Shadow Clones were already proving to speed up my progress. It had taken me a week to eliminate the need to say the name of both the Kawarimi and henge.

Looking up at the ceiling, there were only six shadow clones left as they read the last of the books. The rest of the shadow clones had already dispelled themselves during my physical training. It had been quite disruptive due to the head aches, but they were slowly, becoming less intense and shortening, though like I said, that was only VERY slowly. Walking into the kitchen I was greeted by a meal of beef and rice, with a bowl of steamed vegetable. It was nice of that shadow clone to cook that for me. I quickly ate my dinner. Before creating a single shadow clone to clean the dishes. Sitting down on the couch I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to do anything that I could just have a shadow clone do so I was stuck. Suddenly an idea came to my mind. Now that I was an adult in the view of the village I could go to a bar to celebrate my graduation. Given, it wasn't going to be as much fun on my own , but I figured why not. Jumping up, I remembered that I now had new clothes. Smiling to myself, I walked into the bathroom to shower quickly. Walking out of the shower, I proceeded to dry off and turn to my new set of clothes that sat on the toilet seat. I smiled to myself as I read the remembered how my shadow clone had 'acquired' these clothes illegally. When I finished I looked into the mirror to admire my new threads and just felt these would do nicely.

I had on a pair of black cargo pants. In between the two outer fabric pieces was a triple layer of mesh padding for increased protection. Over my knees and lower legs, down to my shins was plated metal guards. I had a pair of black combat boots with metal tips under my pants. I wore a blood red tee-shirt with a black high collard jacket over it. Over my hands were black and red gloves, metal studs on the knuckles. I really looked like a bad-ass. Reaching up, I pulled off my Hitai-ate to let my hair rest more freely. Oh ya I was ready to go out tonight.

As I waked into the bar, I was instantly hit with glares from all around the room. Ignoring it all I walked through the mess of tables and grabbed a stool at the far left end of the bar with the next closest person five seats over. The bartender didn't seem happy, but came over anyways. "What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Just sake." I replied. But the bartender just stood their looking at me like I was crazy. "What wrong?" I asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" He asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Sighing I pulled out my Hatai-ate and showed it to the man, while saying, "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." Before replacing it to my pocket. The man just nodded before producing a bottle of sake and dish. After placing them down before me, he walked off to help other customers, leaving me to my corner to drink. Pouring my first dish, I downed it in one swift gulp. It felt warm as it traveled down my throat and into my stomach. Letting out a sigh I quickly downed three more dishes, before taking a quick break to allow my mind to fog up a bit. Then out of no where I heard what sounded like a kunai coming in my direction, but smirked when I realized what it was aimed at. Reaching out, I pulled by bottle of sake a few inches closer to me and watched at the kunai passed it by harmlessly before imbedding itself in the wall right next to me. Feeling a presence over my shoulder, I cast a quick glance and was met by a women very skimpily dressed. She had on a mesh body suit, that was covered by a tan trench coat. Around her waist was a brown miniskirt. Her purple hair was up in a pineapple style. She was looking at me with a wide grin. "Good detection skill gaki, especial considering the fact that you should be starting to get buzzed."

"I wasn't about to let you destroy my sake." I replied quickly. I wasn't sure what she wanted from me so I just turned back to the counter and poured myself another dish of sake. I flipped my head back and downed it once again in one gulp. When I looked back down, I reached for my bottle, only to find it missing. Looking to my right, I found the women had it to her lips and was chugging the remaining contents. "And what was that for?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to get in a fight, especially considering it would just lead to riot and I would end up in the hospital.

"Oh, you know you should always treat women." She replied in a sickly sweet voice. I just sighed and waved at the bar tender, who quickly brought me another bottle. Placing this one on my left side so she couldn't get at it, or at least I hoped, I poured myself another dish and shot it down. "What is a little boy like you doing here tonight?" she asked.

"I graduated the academy today, so I'm celebrating on becoming a genin." I replied.

"You know you will have to pass the genin test that your sensei gives, right?" she asked.

"I have the 'last' Uchiha on my team, I highly doubt that they would make him fail." I responded.

"Well then congratulations, on becoming a genin, though you must be an idiot to have not passed on your first two attempts." She said while pouring herself a dish of sake. I glance to my left only to find my sake gone again. Turning back to her, I poured my own dish once she had filled her own.

"Well, considering I am the demon brat, its not a surprise. They hardly taught me a thing, so I'm lucky to have gotten to where I am now. Now why are you talking to me." I asked quite pointedly while looking into her light brown pupiless eyes.

"Well, I saw you sitting here all alone and considering I was also alone I thought I'd come and talk to you." She replied.

"That's not what I meant, no one ever talks to me unless that want something from me, and usually that just to hurt me. So why are you here talking to me." I asked allowing hostility to show in my voice.

"Whoa, calm down there gaki, not everyone hates."

"I've heard that one before. You still didn't answer my question."

"Well no one wants to talk to me unless they are a guy that wants to fuck me so I thought you would make better company." She said, a tad bit of sadness slipping into her voice.

"And why is it that no one wants to talk with you?" I asked, I was quite curious about this.

"Well, while you're the demon brat, I'm the snake bitch." She replied and my eyes went wide. I of course knew of she was now. Just as I would hear insults about myself, I would hear them about her as well.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said.

"HAHA, figures that you would say that after I introduce myself as one of the people the village scorns." She replied with venom in her voice, as we started up on our third bottle of sake.

"Don't be like that. Considering who you are, I figure that you know why I was being all defensive. If not, then you haven't had it that bad." I replied with a bit of venom in my voice as well.

"Ya, I guess. But unlike you I don't fucking apologize." She returned.

"Hm, I can tell that's just not who you are, Hebi-hime." I replied, but my mind was pretty clouded at this point and I wasn't exactly sure what exactly I was saying. Before I could react, she slammed me against the wall right next to my stool at had a kunai to my throat. She looked quite pissed.

"Why did you call me that?" She asked in quite a harsh tone.

"Well, you are the Snake Mistress of Konoha and very beautiful, so ya." I replied, though my speech was a little slurred. She just stared into my eyes for a few seconds before dropping me and sitting down on her stool again. I took my seat as well and took another swig of sake. Looking over at her, I found her looking at me with a devilish grin on her face. "Do you not want me to call you that?" I asked, though had I been sober I would have made that connection from her reaction to me calling her it.

"No its fine. I can be your Hebi-hime, but that makes you my Oni-hiko." She through that huge grin on her face.

"That's fine, Hebi-hime, but what with the 'your' and 'my'?" I asked after taking yet another draw on the bottle and handed it over to her.

"Well, you can't call me that unless we're dating. At since you seem quite adamant about calling me that I guess that means we're dating." She replied after taking her own pull on the bottle.

I just smiled back as I tried to process what she had just said, but was having trouble getting it though the fog in my brain. I came to the conclusion that she was just teasing me, so I decided to push back. I waited until she was taking another drink and said, "I guess so, does that mean I get to move in and sleep with you?"

Instantly she was sputtering and coughing. I just took the bottle from her hand and took my own swig. "You know it. But we can worry about that tomorrow. Why don't you come over tonight?" Now it was my turn to choke on my drink. Unlike earlier I seemed to understand exactly what she was implying now. Looking at her, she was smirking at me.

"Sounds good, when we finish up here, we can go to your place." I agreed and drank down the rest of the bottle. She waved for the bartender and asked him for six more bottles of sake. Shaking my head, I thought I had heard her wrong. But when the bartender brought out the six bottles I just started laughing. I'm not sure why, but I found something funny. She handed me a bottle and took one herself.

With a quick cheers to a happy relationship we both began chugging our respective bottles. When I finished that one, she forced another into my hand and I took it without thinking, not really noticing that my vision was a little blurry. And that's where my memory cut out.

Feeling light hitting my eye lids the next morning, I woke up, quite to my displeasure, as I had a massive head ache. Damn hangover. Tossing that though aside, I just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before it hit me. That wasn't me ceiling. Looking around, I was greeted by a nice, well kept bedroom. I was in a large bed. There were a few dressers along the walls and two doors. One I could see was a bathroom through the open door, but the other was closed. The only decoration was a single photo on the wall, under it was the name Anko and it showed the women I had met last night.

Then I heard a little murmur and looked down. There was Anko. She had her arms wrapped around my back and had nestled her head into my chest. Shit, did we actually have sex last night. Pulling up the covers, I was relieved to find that I was still wearing my pants and tee-shirt, though Anko was only in her mesh body suit. Placing the cover back down I looked at the dresser that had a digital clock on it. 6:45. Ok I still had an hour and a half before I had to be at training ground seven. I was about to get up, when I thought about my situation. I was quite comfortable right now. Smiling, I formed a cross hand seal and created three shadow clones. I was glad that I didn't need to say the jutsu anymore. The three shadow clones just nodded at me and walked off to do their respective projects. One was simple supposed to get the layout of the place and dispel. The other two were to prepare a nice breakfast. I thought about listening to Kakashi, but decided to screw it. I was hungry and would suffer the consequences for that later. Leaning back down, I wrapped my left arm around Anko, while with the other I removed her hair-tie and began running my hand through it softly, eliciting a groan from the sleeping Anko. And so that's how it was for the next fifteen minutes.

"You know normally, the guy has already left at this point." I almost jumped into the air, when I heard her whisper that, but quickly regained my composure and continued stroking her hair. "That feels quite good." She said as she looked up. I looked down into her eyes and just smiled, which she returned before burying her face into my chest once again.

A few minutes later the door to the room opened and in walked my two remaining shadow clones with their hands full of food. When the aroma entered the room, Anko's head turned and stared. I couldn't help but laugh at the surprised expression on her face. "What's this for?"

"It's breakfast." I said quite simply as we both sat up. We each received a plate with a waffle and scrambled eggs. One of the shadow clones handed me the syrup and the other poured a glass of orange juice for each of us. We both at quick ravenously and were onto seconds in a hurry. While the food wasn't perfect, it wasn't bad for my first crack at cooking breakfast. After thirds, we both handed our dishes to the shadow clones who took them down to do dishes. Stretching my arms out and giving off a nice big yawn I began getting up from the bed, but was pulled back in. Turning I gave Anko a questioning look. She just looked down and seemed a little embarrassed about something. "Why did you make us breakfast in bed?" she asked, a little tentatively. It seemed odd seeing her like this considering how she was acting last night.

"Well my Hebi-hime, I felt that you deserved a nice breakfast. As for the in bed part, I was going to get up, but decided not to, I was feeling quite comfortable." I said and noticed a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"So does that mean you and me are… like… together?" she asked. At this point she was really reminding me of Hinata. She was stuttering through her sentence and just seemed to be embarrassed by the fact that she was talking to me.

"If you wan," I didn't get to finish before she blurted out, "YES!"

"And why is that?" I asked. Reaching out, I placed my right hand under her chin and lifted her face up so I could look her in the eyes.

There was a short pause as we looked into each others eyes. Then she began to speak, "You are being nice to me. I don't know if you remember, you were pretty drunk last night, but when I tried to have sex with you last night, you said 'no' and that you only wanted to do that if it actually meant something. Pretty much every relationship I have been in has been because the guy just wants to have sex with me. They don't try and get to know me. They only see me for my body, but even when you were drunk you refused. And normally, when I wake up in the morning the guy is gone and they never talk to me again. You though, not only stayed, but also made me a nice breakfast. No one has ever made me breakfast before" I noticed a tear appear on at the edge of her eye and pulled her into a hug. She just gripped me tightly and tears began to flow down her face. "But you stayed." She whispered.

I sat there holding her close to me for a long time as she just cried. I just stroking her hair and rubbed her back. As her crying turned into scattered sobs, I leaned over to her ear and whispered, softly into her ear, "Yes I'm here, and Ill stay here until you ask me to go Hebi-hime." I felt her nod against my shoulder. Pulling her down with me, I laid back down on the bed and just pulled her along with me. And so that's how we stayed for a long time before she looked up and smiled at me. "Are you ready to get up now?" and she nodded. And with that we both rose from the bed. I looked over at the clock and saw it was already 8:30. I shrugged it off as I pulled on my jacket and walked into the bathroom. Kakashi was late yesterday, maybe I would get lucky and he would be late again.

When I walked out I caught a flying Anko around my neck. "So, where are you off to today, Oni-hiko?" she asked as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was now fully dressed, or at least as dressed as she normally is. I just kept walking as we conversed.

"I was supposed to be at training ground seven at eight, but Kakashi-sensei was super late yesterday, so I am hope it will happen again." I replied, but when I finished, Anko just started laughing at me. Reaching over to her ear I whispered, "And what is so funny?" And then proceeded to give her ear lobe a little nibble. I felt her shudder at the touch and smirked.

After collecting her breath for a second, she explained, "Kakashi is ALWAYS late. If you were supposed to be there at eight, he won't be there until eleven. And since its only about nine right now I think that means we have plenty of time before you have to go."

"Don't you have something to do today?" I asked.

"Things have been slow at the I&T department lately. Ibiki can handle whatever is on the schedule, and if he needs me, he'll find me." She said with a shrug, and let go of me. Walking after her, she went right to the front door and opened it up, "Now then, lets go and do something."

I just smiled out followed her out the door. Once we got down to the streets, her smile disappeared almost instantly as the very first people to walk past us gave us glares. Reaching down, I grabbed her hand and pulled her after me. For a second, She just looked at our hands with an unreadable expression on her face, but hen she looked but at be and smiled. Smiling back, we started walking to no where in particular. As we walked along, I noticed Anko's smiled faltering at all the hatful stares we were getting.

"Hey you two get out of here." A simple phase, but it seemed to really hit Anko. I could careless, but she seemed to be quite vulnerable at the moment. She really wasn't fitting into the image I had from what I had heard about the 'Snake Whore' who was violent and blood thirsty. Sighing, I pulled her into an alley. Looking down at her, she refused to meet my eyes. "Anko-chan, what's wrong."

"It's nothing." She replied quickly and tried to pull me back out onto the streets. Pulling her back, I pushed her up against the wall and lifted her chip so I was looking into her eyes.

"No it isn't. What is wrong? You aren't acting like the girl last night that was stealing my sake and teasing, well trying to tease me anyways. So what's up." I demanded.

She just stared at me with wide eyes. Her mouth opened, but before she could say anything, was hit hard in the side of the head and sent flying down the alley. The hit along with my hangover get left by head hurting really badly. I tried to look up, but found a tree wrapping around my body, affectively holding me on the ground with my face pressed a little muddy puddle.

I felt something sharp pressed against my throat, but was still unable to move. "What the hell wer…" A voice said, but was interrupted by a shout, "Kurenai stop!"

"What but he wa…" again interrupted, "No he wasn't. Let him go."

And like that the tree seemed to disappear into thin air and I realized it was a genjutsu. A hand reached down and pulled be up. I just closed my eyes and clenched my head. My head was really killing me now. "Are you ok?" I heard Anko whisper, as I felt her wrap me in a hug.

"My head hurts like hell." I said as I opened my eyes and looked at her. She just smiled.

"I'm sorry for acting so out of it. I'm just not used to anyone treating me like you have. It sent me in a loop." She whispered.

"That's good, now what the heck just happened?" I asked.

She giggled before virtually shouting, "You got your ass kicked." And then burst out laugh as she let go of me. I just pouted. She looked at me and grabbed my cheek and shook it vigorously. While she continued laughing at me.

"Ok what's going on with you two." I heard a voice from behind Anko. Tilting my head so I could see who was interrupting I was met with the sight of a beautiful women with red eyes and wavy black hair. She was dressed in what seemed to be just wrappings, that hugged her body very closely.

"This is my new boyfriend." Anko said quite simple. I just scratched the back of my head.

"Then what was he doing with you back there?" The woman asked.

"Don't worry so much Kurenai, he was just talking some sense into me, I really needed it." Anko replied.

I stepped forward and reached my hand out, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." But Kurenai just glared at me. Shrugging my shoulders I put my hand down and twisted to look at Anko. "What time is it?" Looking at her wrist watch she said, "its about ten to eleven. You should hurry."

"Ok, I'll see you later then." And was about to jump off when Anko grabbed my wrist and pulled me to her and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Good luck." She whispered. I just gave her a thumbs up as I hopped off.

The last thing I heard was Kurenai say to Anko," We have some talking to do."


End file.
